


Cigarette Daydreams

by autonomousAvox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autonomousAvox/pseuds/autonomousAvox
Summary: Dave's phone lights up, an incoming call.It's Jake,and that call is what turns his life on it's head.But there's no going back now, is there?
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Jake English & Dave Strider, Jane Crocker & Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Cigarette Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Suicide
> 
> i recommend listening to this while reading, and as always i appreciate comments! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/nIBjNrQLvBM

The phone rings once, twice

It's Jake.

Why is he calling you so late?

" Hello? Jake? What're you doing up?"

" Dave.

Oh thank heavens

Thank god you picked up."

" What's going on 

You never call me this late

It's like 3am dude"

" --Jake hand over the phone, you buffoon! Let me talk to him"

There's an edge to her voice that unnerves you.

She sounds scared

" Jane I've got this fine-"

" Just tell me what's going on, Jane sounds like she's panicking"

" It's Dirk, we can't find him anywhere and he wont pick up his phone! It's been hours and he's not home or anywhere else--"

" Hold on... Dirk-- hes just _gone_? He hardly leaves his apartment how the hell did he just suddenly go missing--"

There's a ring.

One, two, three

Dirk is calling

" Hold on I'm getting another call"

You pick up.

The other line is silent beside heavy breathing and... Sobs?

You could swear you hear the woosh of cars driving by

" Hey Dave" 

" Dirk what's going on you've got Jane and Jake worried sick--"

" I love you."

You don't get the chance to reply

The call beeps to an end

You're out of bed faster than you thought possible

Check yourself

Sweats, tanktop, shades-- you can go out like this.

Throwing on a coat and shoes you're out the door flash-stepping as quick as you can

Dirk.

_ Dirk... _

_ Don't do this. _

_ Not again. _

_ You cant lose your brother again _

The air is biting through your coat

Fumbling, you pull your phone out again

You find dirk's contact and dial

It rings once, 

Twice, 

Three times before it cuts

Click.

" Hey, you've reached Dirk Strider--" 

You cut the voice mail prompt off

One more time.

Ringing through again

Six times

Click.

" Hey, you've reached Dirk--"

You cut it again

Fumble.

Jake's contact fills your screen,

Dragging the answer call button

" Blimey, Dave!! What have you been doing?"

" He wont pick up, 

Jake he didn't-- 

He promised he'd always answer 

No matter what"

" Dave calm down-- 

It'll be alright"

" I heard cars."

" You heard what?"

" Dirk called.

I thought I heard cars."

There's silence.

You just keep running

Your lungs are burning,

But there

He has to be there

You need to stop him

  
  
  
  


High pitched wailing floods your ears

Sirens.

No.

Nononono.

No--

You can't be too late

You _can't_.

  
  
  


" Dave?

Honey you're hyperventilating

What's going on?"

  
  


" Dirk..? "

Shoved in your pocket

You forget about the call

Jane's voice keeps cutting through your head,

But the words are meaningless

All you see

All you hear 

Is sirens.

Flashing blue,

Red

Blue.

Red. 

  
  


_ Where is your brother? _

  
  


They’re blocking you.

No.

Nonono.

There’s…

Oh no.

  
  


Those are his shoes.

His coat.

But where…

“Dirk..? 

Where is he…”

  
  


Their words don’t make sense anymore.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

  
  


How could you lose him again.

He promised.

He  _ promised _

He…

  
  


You’re holding his coat.

It still smells like him.

The phone rings, once, twice

It’s Jake.

  
  
  
  


“Dave, don’t do it.”


End file.
